Hold On
by AngelWings46846
Summary: Natsu and Lucy are both adults and have finally gotten married. Life for the two fated lovers couldn't be better. But after 1 mistake, it all comes crashing down on Lucy as she realizes that sometimes fairy tales don't last forever. Rated M: Language, Violent Themes and Sexual Context. Author's Note: This story will be fairly short, just been in my mind for awhile. Enjoy :)
1. Author's Note

**Hello Everyone!**

**Welcome to the story, Hold On. In this story, I'm setting it 7 years into the future starting with chapter 2, where many favorite couples have children. All of the children's names are made up by me since it is a fanfiction story after all, I wanted to put my own little spin on it. This story will be short and set over a period of time, this is something that has been in the back of my mind and I'm finally getting around to actually writing it. As always the disclaimer is that I do not own Fairy Tail, that honor belongs to Hiro Mashima. Anyways, this page is all just a list of the children's names and who their parents are, as well as what their names mean, translated from Japanese to English. Hopefully I have all the names and meanings correct, if I am not and I made a mistake, please notify me via PM so I may make the proper corrections. Please do enjoy, I look forward to the feedback. Thanks :)**

**-AngelWings46846**

**Pairings:**

**Natsu X Lucy= NaLu**

Boy- (2 yrs old) Takeshi Dragneel

Girl- (6 years old) Nashi Dragneel

**Gajeel X Levy= GaLe**

Boy- (8yrs old) Toshio Redfox

Girl- (8yrs old) Sayuri Redfox

Girl- (3 yrs old) Keiko Redfox

***the 2, 8 yr olds are twins***

**Gray X Juvia= GrUvia**

Girl- (7yrs old) Ayame Fullbuster

Boy- (7 yrs old) Storm Fullbuster

***Ayame and Storm are twins***

**Jellal X Erza= JeRza**

Girl- (5 yrs old) Noriko Fernandez

Girl- (2 yrs old) Rosaline Fernandez

**Mirajane X Laxus= MirAxus**

Boy- (6 yrs old) Yoshimitsu Dreyer

Boy- (4 yrs old) Shin Dreyer

Girl- (2yrs old) Katrina Dreyer

**Lisanna X Bixlow= BixAnna**

Girl- (11 years old) Harmony Strauss

**Name Meanings:**

Takeshi= Warrior

Nashi= Peaches/Grace

Keiko= Blessed

Sayuri=Lily Flower

Toshio= Wise

Ayame= Iris Flower

Noriko= Order

Yoshimitsu= Light

Shin= Truth


	2. Chapter 1

Hold On

Chapter 1

Wedding Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. This is based off the Anime Series not the Manga Series. No copyright intended. I do own the story line, because I made that all up with my brain.**

I sit on the chair, my body facing the side of the gigantic three part mirror, smiling to myself with my eyes closed just focusing on the calm feeling of Mirajane curling my hair and putting small pearls in it. Levy is sitting down in a chair in front as she applies my make up for me. I peak an eye open to see if she's finished, I notice her twitch her lips to the side in thought as she looked through the items on the desk to the side of us, I didn't realize it at first but I turned my head.

"Lucy, you're gonna make me mess up." Mira complained as she tilted my head straight.

I giggled, "Sorry Mira."

"No worries, today is your day and I want to have you look your best. I expect nothing less from the princess." she says teasing a bit.

"Oh c'mon Mira, I am so not a princess."I said with a small laugh.

"Oh I beg to differ." a voice says entering the room.

I look over to see Erza strolling in, dressed in a powder pink gown, the straps are on the shoulders with a sweetheart neckline and fully twirly bodice and frill. Mira wearing the exact same gown, Levy wears a similar one as well.

"It is your wedding day after all." She said smiling brightly at me, stray red hair falling in front of her face coming undone from the updo she did.

I smile back at her, "Well I can't argue with that."

Erza smiled then fixed her hair once more, "Of course not Lucy. Just think in the next 3 hours you will be walking down the aisle and your life will change forever."

That's right. I, Lucy Heartfilia, am getting married today. Right now it is 10 o'clock in the morning and I am preparing for the ceremony. Mira and Erza are my chosen bridesmaids as Levy is my maid of honor. To whom you may ask, well no other than my best friend. Natsu Dragneel. I'm 22 years old now and for the past 4 years I had been dating said dragon slayer, after finding out he had feelings for me on a very embarrassing night when I was 18 and he was a very drunk dragon slayer and I being well me, walked him home so he didn't pass out in the streets.

Well anyways I was tucking him into bed and he pulled me down and kissed me then said that he loved me, I was so shocked and embarrassed that I just went home not knowing what to do. The next day at the guild, Natsu came strolling in and kissed me right in front of everyone and asked me to be his girlfriend as he was tired of holding back. I still remember that moment as if it were yesterday, I smile at the memory as one of the best decisions I've ever made in my life.

And throughout the years everything that's happened led up to this very moment, the day I would become the wife of the one who literally crashed into my life. He was everything I never knew I needed until that day in Hargeon. He proposed to me 4 months ago on a mission we had taken together with Erza, Gray and Juvia to recapture a lost treasure that was stolen from a rich man living in Oak Town named Tomako, by bandits. Long story short things were looking bleak and I got kidnapped. Natsu of course went overboard with rescuing me and proposed to me right there as we were both bloody and bruised from the previous fight, declared his undying love for me and how he never wanted to let me go. He was romantic about it in his own way, I subconsciously twirl the engagement ring on my hand with a wistful smile on my face.

"LuLu, I'm not done yet!" Levy whined with a pout.

I giggle looking down at her petite and pregnant form, "Sorry Levy. Alright girls I'll stay still, promise."

Levy is 9 months pregnant with twins curtsy of her husband Gajeel, she is literally due any day now. Levy and Mira giggled at me being distracted and went back to working on my look. Some time passed until a voice spoke up.

"You know Lucy, I don't think you've ever said who was going to walk you down the aisle. I'll gladly do it for you if you like."

"That's alright Erza. In a way I almost wish it could be my father as it is tradition despite our differences, and now that he's gone I-" I stopped myself before I could let tears escape and ruin all of Levy's hard work.

"I'm sorry Lucy. I should've known, I should not have brought it up." Erza said, hand on my shoulder comfortingly.

"No it's fine. Anyways I already have someone in mind. I just haven't asked her yet." I said with a smile.

A little while later Levy put down her brushes as she smiled victoriously and I didn't feel Mira's hands working away with my hair.

"Alright Lucy you are all done! Look."

I turned my head at Levy and Mira's combined approval of finishing up my look. I gasped as I looked at myself. Mira styled my hair so beautifully, she braided my bangs into the left side of my hair and curled the rest of it falling around my shoulders in soft waves. As a small tiara that looks like it was put together by the stars sits atop my head a white veil spilling down my back. Levy did my makeup perfectly, highlighting every feature of my face, a gold and light pink eye-shadow dusted my eyelids blending in like a sunset. Even I have to admit that I look stunning, simply beautiful. My attire at the moment is just underwear and the under dress, they are a pretty pearl pink color.

"Ooooo I am so excited! I'll be right back with your dress, Lisanna should have it in the wardrobe." Mira said excitedly as she left the room.

Her happiness made me share a smile, "You both did wonderful with my look. Thank you so very much."

Levy took my hand in hers, smiling beaming. "Oh Lu it was the least I could do for you given all that you've done for me. Just thinking, 2 years ago, I was the one getting married and you were the maid of honor."

We both giggled, "We'll I'm going to go check on how Gajeel is doing wearing a monkey suit as he likes to call it. He dealt with it for our wedding, being one of Natsu's groomsmen isn't any different, he still has to wear a tux." she teased.

"That's for sure. But I think we all were taken aback when he asked Gray to be his best man. I don't think they've stopped fighting even now." Erza said chiming in.

My eyes widened with realization at just how right Erza is, "Oh god, you are right Erza. I hope they don't take down everyone's hard work outside."

"Never fear, Lucy. I will go handle things." Erza said equipping a sword out of thin air and rushing out the doors.

Levy and I shared looks and laughed after Erza left. We are in the guild right now, in one of the huge rooms upstairs right across the hall is the groomsmen room, where Natsu should be getting ready. Master and everyone else in the guild is busy outback setting up the ceremony.

"Well I better go too, so you can get your dress on, Mira and Lisanna should be on their way to help you with it. You look absolutely stunning Lucy, Natsu won't know what hit him when he sees you." She said giving me a hug.

I hugged her back and watched her leave, I sighed and turned around and grabbed my keys that were laying on the desk near Levy's make up kit. I sighed and grabbed the one key I was a bit nervous about summoning but after about a half hour of second guessing myself, I gathered my courage and summoned her anyways. In a poof of smoke she was there glaring at me as I put her key in a glass of water.

"Lucy, I swear the next time you summon me out of something so puny like that again, I will make you regret it!"

"Y-yes ma'am." I said stuttering a little.

"Now what is it you want and why are you dressed like that?!" She shouted, looking down at me, arms crossed and lips pursed.

"W-well you see, today is my wedding day and I was wondering…" I fidgeted with my hands and trailed off with words losing my composure.

I gulped down the lump in my throat and sighed, "Will you walk me down the aisle?"

"What?!" She said, surprised.

"Aquarius, please. It would mean so much to me if you were the one giving me away, after all this time you were always there for me after mother died and now my father isn't here anymore. I can't think of anyone more deserving than you to do this. Aquarius please, will you?"

I explained in one breath biting my lip and fidgeting with my fingers again a little afraid of her answer. I had found her key again 1 year ago in some pawnshop in Acalypha, it was the anniversary of my father's death. Natsu and I went to visit his grave and along the shelves of a store Natsu wandered into, I saw her key. It was like a weird sense of fate.

"Okay, I'll do it." she said.

I looked at her shocked at first but I started to form a smile, "You will? Oh thank you Aquarius!"

"Yeah, yeah, don't go and get a big head over it. I just want to see who the love sick dote you got to marry you. Hard to believe clumsy little Lucy actually has a fiance." She teased.

"Tell me about it, Lucy is just downright strange. Isn't she?"

I turned around to see who spoke and saw the two Strauss sisters entering the room, carefully carrying my wedding dress. Lisanna was the one that spoke, smiling at me in a joking manner.

"But so is Natsu, so if anything it's a perfect match. You look beautiful, Lucy. Are you ready to complete the look?" Lisanna said with a hug and smile.

"Come along now Lucy, up on the platform." Mira said patting the huge heighten circle.

I stepped up like she asked as my dress lays down in a pearl pink and white heap, Mira and Lisanna help me shimmy it up my body to put it on. The dress has a fitted bodice, strapless with ruffles going down the back all the way to the train of the veil, with some fabric sewn together to make a rose on the right side of it, resting on my hip as the rest is filled out. This dress is like out of a dream or fairy tale princess. The dress itself is white, there is only a thin fabric sewn over it that is pearl pink giving it a shimmering effect. Mira and Lisanna stepped back to look me over head to toe, smiled at me with tears in their eyes.

"Oh Lucy, your so beautiful honey." Mira gushed taking my hands in hers.

"Yeah, for once you don't look like a slob." Aquarius retorted with a smirk.

I just smiled at her knowing that's her way of being somewhat nice. It doesn't matter though, nothing could ruin this day for me.

"Natsu is so lucky to have you for a bride." Lisanna said grinning ear to ear.

Just then the doors opened, Erza and Wendy, followed by a little girl walked through the door. The little girl is 4 years old, named Harmony Strauss, she is Lisanna and Bixlow's little girl. Yeah they got together a while ago, Lisanna did still have feelings for Natsu but when she came back from Edolas, she could clearly see that he was in love with me even though he didn't know it himself yet.

She even helped him along the way to make sense of his emotions which led us to this very moment. Soon after she and Bixlow got together after a night out just socializing, I guess things just clicked between them and well they hooked up and started seeing each other after that, then the next week found out she was pregnant. And that's the story behind that, anyways Harmony is wearing a little pink dress, white stockings and flats, with a pink flower crown atop her head. She's mine and Natsu's flower girl, Wendy is also a flower girl but she is mainly there to help Harmony out, she's gotten older and grown into a beautiful young lady at 17.

"Luuuuche, luuuche, everyone is waiting. Are you ready?!" Harmony yells running up to me, her sky blue hair messing up her flower crown.

"Woah hold on there little miss, your messing up your hair. I'm gonna have to fix it now." Mira scolded.

Harmony looked so crestfallen, it was so cute, "I'm sorry aunt Mira."

"Oh don't fuss, it'll be alright Harmony." Mira said, smiling down at her.

"Oh my Lucy..." Wendy said, wide eyed, hang over her mouth gasping a loss for words as she looks at me.

"You look gorgeous." Erza said finishing what Wendy was thinking, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Like a princess." Harmony chimed in looking at me, wide eyed and excited.

I giggled at all of their reactions, "Girls come on, you don't need to make such a big deal out of it."

"Nonsense Lucy. This is your wedding day, all eyes will be on you, it's your moment to shine. I'll hear none of that humble, modest crap from you missy. I expect you to know that you are drop dead gorgeous and own that shit. You hear me?" Mira lectured me.

We all burst out in giggles at Mira's words. We socialized for a while until Levy came in a hurry telling us to all take our places as the ceremony is about to start. We all rushed a bit downstairs to the back doors of the guild, Mira and Erza had to help me hold my dress as we made our quick way through the guild. I sighed as we all got in our places. Lisanna left to go find her seat with Bixlow once we got downstairs, Wendy and Harmony left first down the white carpet leading the way to the altar, sprinkling pink rose petals down the aisle from their small white wicker baskets. Mira and Erza followed them shortly after Happy as he flew down the aisle holding a small red pillow that holds Natsu and my wedding rings, wearing a cute little makeshift tux with a bow tie. Levy smiled at me one last time before she followed the other girls, taking her place at the side of where I am going, next to Master and Natsu. She almost trips up the steps but Gajeel is quick to catch her. I look to Aquarius as she offers her arm for me to take, I take it and sigh heavily, anxious that I'm actually doing this. She leans down to me real quick before we make our way down the aisle.

"Lucy, I know she isn't here right now but without a doubt, I know she'd be proud of the woman you've become. Both of them are proud of you and I know they are looking down on you this day. Don't be so worried, he's lucky to have you and he knows it. Just look at that dopey grin on his face."

I smiled up at her and wiped a tear from my eyes at what she said about my parents. I then turned to look at Natsu, the smile on that man's face was too much. It's just like when Happy catches the biggest fish in the river. Utterly ecstatic, filled with joy. My heart lifts up matching his happiness. Lyra starts to play her harp to the wedding march tune as I walk, pink rose bouquet in my left hand and Aquarius at my right. Rows and rows of every guild member sitting in white folding lawn chairs with pink garland lining the aisle, bouquets of pink roses tying together the look. Everything looks absolutely perfect. Grinning ear to ear, my eyes on Natsu the whole time noticing him catch his breath. I giggle to myself, it seems that I have rendered my soon to be husband speechless. I take my spot, hanging my bouquet to Levy as Aquarius and I hug goodbye before she poofs back to the Spirit World. I look upon Natsu in his black tux with pink tie, Gray his best man to his right, followed by Gajeel and Loke as groomsmen.

Master holds out his arms to quiet down the music, Lyra bows then poofs back to the Spirit World as well.

"Today we are gathered here today to finally hitch these two kids up. It's about time, am I right?" He jokes, as everyone laughs.

He waited for everyone to calm down before continuing, "This is a joyous occasion in our guild where just two ordinary best friends somehow found love within one another to become extraordinary. You both have my love and my blessing of lifelong happiness and true love. Now are there any objections to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace."

There was silence, "Just get on with it, Old Man!" Biska shouted.

"Yeah! That roast beef is going to get cold!" Droy shouted.

There was laughter once more as everyone joined in including Natsu and I, Master quieted it down again, "Alright you brats shut up so I can get this show on the road."

Master cleared his throat, "It's time to exchange vows, it is my understanding that you both wish to speak your own vows. Natsu, you may begin."

Natsu looks at me sweetly and brushes some hair out of my eyes as he smiles, "Lucy Heartfilia, girl I don't even think you know what you do to me. You drive me crazy, you freak out over the littlest thing, half the time I just want to shut you up so I can hear myself think. Don't get me started on how much of a weirdo and so god damn stubborn you are." He chuckled a bit and I pouted. Alright Natsu, anytime now you can stop complaining about me.

He looked down a bit to control his laughter then smiled back at me,"But that's what I love about you the most. You're not afraid to show me exactly who you really are, all of your imperfect perfections. Your stubbornness keeps you from backing down from a fight, your stronger than anyone I know. You challenge me constantly with new ideas and discoveries about myself I didn't even know existed. Your determination to this guild is amazing, it matches my own in a way, you wouldn't let anything or anyone in the way of what's important to you. Most importantly you see right through me. Whenever I'm having an off day, you are always there for me, even when I never asked you to be, you were there. You understand me in a way no one else does and because of that, I will be forever grateful to you." He paused for a bit noticing a tear falling from my face, he wiped it away with his thumb before he continued.

"You are kind, brave, compassionate and god. You are so beautiful. I thank fate or whatever it was everyday, that brought me to meet you that day in Hargeon. If I had known then what I know now, I would've gotten the courage to marry you a long time ago. You are such a blessing to me Lucy, I love you. And I will forever. I Natsu Dragneel, do take the lovely Lucy Hearfilia to become my lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live. Hell, even death can't keep us apart, I will always find my way back to you. Always."

I tried really hard not to cry because I don't want to ruin my makeup but damn. I love him so, so much. Hearing him speak what he had been feeling inside for so long to finally come out now is overwhelming. I'm so happy that my heart could burst.

"I kept telling myself that I wouldn't cry but damn it Natsu. You made sure that I would, you baka." I said smiling at him, wiping away my tears. He just chuckled at me and took my hands.

"It's your turn now, my dear. Lucy, your vows if you please." Master announced.

I tried to recover my composure and I cleared my throat, "Well where do I begin after you just said all that. I was not expecting that at all. I guess that's your specialty, you swept me off my feet and carried me away, always taking me by surprise. You've done that from the very beginning, taking me by the hand and running off to a new adventure. You have filled my life with happiness everyday, you always know just what to say or do to get a smile on my face. Don't get me wrong, you drive me absolutely crazy with how dense you are sometimes it makes me want to bash my head off a wall, but I wouldn't change that child at heart nature for anything. That is just who you are, my goofy, ditzy, baka. You are also kind, courageous, passionate and stubborn in your own way. Most of all, you've always been there for me too, every time when it feels like my world is falling apart you are right there putting the pieces back together." I paused to grin up at him, this time it was me that was making him tear up.

"Natsu, I love you more than anything in this world. I would be forever honored to live the rest of my life by your side as long as it means that everyday I get to wake up to that smile. To grow old together and watch our children grow up and have lives of their own one day. And so, I Lucy Heartfilia, take Natsu Dragneel to become my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live. And I will always be waiting for you to find me. Always."

Master had a huge grin on his face as he tried to hide his tears, "Now without further adieu, through the exchange of rings, Happy if you please."

Happy flew over, I took Natsu's and Natsu took mine as we exchanged rings and held our hands together.

"The rings are a symbol of unity, an unending circle, this marriage as you both vowed today, will not be undone it will forever be engraved. So, with the power invested in me by Kardia Cathedral, I now pronounce you man and wife. Natsu, you may kiss your bride."

Master didn't have to tell Natsu twice as he swooped me into his arms and kissed me, we ended the short sweet kiss and looked at each other and just smiled, our foreheads touching. The rest of the guild stood up in an uproar cheering us on our happily ever after. And just like all those times before, Natsu swept me off my feet and carried me into his arms, both of us knowing that this right here, right now, is the beginning of forever. And we wouldn't change anything for the world.


End file.
